<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disorderly by yeaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471207">Disorderly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka'>yeaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Prompto has a bad omega.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disorderly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And don’t even get me started on his <i>hair</i>—”</p><p>Prompto opens his mouth, because he <i>likes</i> Noctis’ hair, just like he likes pretty much everything on Noctis’ body; he has absolutely no complaints in that department. But Loqi, of course, rolls right on, “He looks exactly as unruly as he is, which of course makes sense—that’s what happens when you bed a commoner. But does he have to <i>act</i> the part so intensely? It’s like he’s not even trying to be worthy of the Imperial Citadel!”</p><p>He’s definitely not. Noctis is exactly what Noctis is and he has no interest in pretending to be anything else. It’s one of the many, many things Prompto loves about him. They turn down a corridor and pass two guards outside Lord Ravus’ rooms. Prompto’s secretly crossing his fingers that Loqi will break off there and go bother someone else, but unfortunately, Loqi follows him right up the next flight of stairs. Loqi insists, “He’s <i>lazy</i>, Your Highness. A complete disaster. And keeping such a brat around reflects poorly on the royal family.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Prompto lamely acknowledges. He gets it, he does. He went out and found somebody <i>fun</i> instead of the highly groomed omegas offered up at court. His father waffled for years before finally letting him attend a public secondary school, and that was probably a poor decision, because Prompto latched onto the guy asleep in the back like a chocobo on gysahl greens. Loqi’s never let him live it down. </p><p>Loqi sniffs, “He must at least be punished for this incident. But you’d be saving yourself the trouble to just dispose of him now. You’ll need a <i>proper</i> omega soon enough anyway, to set a good example. Someone highborn. Like—”</p><p>The finally reach Prompto’s quarters, and Prompto cuts Loqi off with a swift, “Bye.”</p><p>“Wait—” Loqi’s palm slaps against the door, slamming it back into place. He leans in to practically spit, “You’re going to punish him, right?”</p><p>Prompto nods and stoically promises, “Absolutely.”</p><p>Loqi straightens up. He looks mildly appeased. With a curt nod, he mutters, “Good.” Then he <i>finally</i> flitters off, and Prompto all but races into his private quarters before his brigadier general can come back. The entranceway is empty, but he expected that. </p><p>The lounge is empty too, and the dining area—Prompto marches right through into the bedroom, because if there’s one thing Noctis loves, it’s sleep. Sure enough, he’s sprawled out across the white mattress, nestled under the blankets, naked at least from the waist up. He’s lying on his back with his head cushioned on Prompto’s pillow, his gaze straight up at his phone. He taps away at it, likely playing a game—his favourite pastime. And Prompto’s. Noctis doesn’t even look up when Prompto wades closer, probably because despite the distance most highborns seem to keep from everyone around them, Prompto and Noctis are thoroughly <i>used to</i> one another. There’s no one in the entire capital Prompto feels closer too, including his own family. He crawls right over Noctis’ body without a word, slotting himself under the blanket, still fully dressed with his ribbons and badges and everything. The rope along his shoulder drapes down to brush Noctis’ bare skin as he leans in—he presses his lips into Noctis’ and murmurs, “Hi.”</p><p>Noctis grunts some vague acknowledgement. He opens his mouth for Prompto, but his eyes stay over Prompto’s head where he’s holding the phone higher. Prompto tries another kiss, open-mouthed, and Noctis surrenders to it and half-heartedly responds, but Prompto can hear the muffled background music of the inventory screen. </p><p>He pulls back to snort, “You really are a brat.”</p><p>Noctis dons a languid grin and says, “Hey, you know how it is. No distractions before a save point.”</p><p>Prompto, <i>“Pfft,”s</i> but totally understands. Honestly, he’d do the same. He adjusts his position, legs on either side of Noctis’ body, knees touching the outsides of Noctis’ trim hips. He lowers his head onto the pillow next to Noctis, watching Noctis’ handsome face give the phone his full attention. Eventually, Noctis finishes and leans over to toss his phone onto the nightstand. </p><p>He turns right back to Prompto and shoves his mouth right into Prompto’s face, tongue automatically pressing between Prompto’s waiting lips, coaxing them apart. Prompto opens wide for it and shudders with the sudden rush of <i>delight</i>, because Noctis is <i>damn good</i> with his tongue. </p><p>Noctis licks Prompto out completely, and then pulls back to mumble, “Hey.”</p><p>Prompto can feel himself grinning wide enough to dimple his cheeks. He echoes, “Hey.”</p><p>Noctis nuzzles his nose against Prompto’s. Prompto scrunches his eyes closed, trembling with light laughter and general pleasure, happiness, contentment—Noctis always wrecks havoc on his hormones. Prompto tries to fight it down enough to say, “You were bad today.”</p><p>Noctis doesn’t miss a beat. He’s scattering Prompto’s face in little butterflies kisses and doesn’t stop, just muses between them, “Oh?”</p><p>“Mhm. I’m supposed to punish you.”</p><p>“Mm, sounds fun.”</p><p>“I’m serious, Noct. You’re gonna get me in trouble...”</p><p>“Whatchu gonna do about it, O benevolent prince of mine?”</p><p>With some effort, Prompto squirms back from Noctis’ infectious love. He grabs onto Noctis’ shoulder and Noctis’ side, slides his arms around to get a better grip, and then abruptly rolls them over. His back hits the mattress, and Noctis lands easily atop him, quickly moving to all fours—hovering over Prompto on hands and knees. He lifts his brows, still baiting Prompto. </p><p>Prompto sucks in a break. He takes a second just to admire the gorgeous man atop him, his best friend in the world, his beloved omega, his <i>partner</i>. Noctis really is completely naked. Prompto likes him best that way. </p><p>Prompto clear his throat and makes his royal declaration: “You’re gonna be on top now and do <i>all</i> the work.”</p><p>Noctis’ smile instantly vanishes. He even groans, “No <i>fair</i>—you know I’m a pillow princess!”</p><p>“Shoulda thought of that before you sassed Loqi,” Prompto laughs. He reaches up to lightly pat Noctis’ hip like swatting a horse. “Get to work!”</p><p>Noctis twists his face up in a feigned pout that makes him, somehow, look even more adorable. Prompto loves him <i>so much</i>. Noctis bends down to kiss him, and they go from there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>